Electrical connector assemblies used for cabins in commercial aerospace and other applications often comprise separate connectors that mate together to form a secure physical and electrical connection. The electrical connector assemblies for aerospace applications, in particular, must also meet altitude immersion requirements.
To achieve an effective, properly aligned, and sealed electrical connection of the connectors, it is common to employ a mating assistance device for connecting the electrical connectors together. The mating assistance devices are usually made of several parts which are assembled by screwing, welding, and/or bonding when the connection between the connectors is achieved. Consequently, the mating assistance devices require the use of additional tools, such as a screwdriver, for the assembly. Furthermore, the mating assistance devices, commonly provided with machined parts, are costly to produce, and are also not sufficiently light for the reduced weight requirements of cabins in commercial aerospace applications.